


Just One More Sound

by nursal1060



Series: Avengers Romances [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Feels, Avengers Love, Awakening, Best Friends, Black Widow - Freeform, Black Widow x Hawkeye - Freeform, Canon Het Relationship, Clint Feels, Clint hears again, Clintasha - Freeform, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Feels and fluff, First Sounds, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy, Happy Ending, Hawkeye - Freeform, Hawkeye x Black Widow - Freeform, Male-Female Friendship, Miracle, Natasha Feels, Protective Natasha, Science Bros, happy feels, last chances, science fun, voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wish I could hear your voice...just one more time...that's all I ask for…”</p><p>Clint doesn't have long before he's completely deaf, and Natasha knows it. She's determined to let him hear at least one more time before he might never hear another voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More Sound

Natasha walked down the hall of the helicarrier, on her way to the labs. She was focused on getting Clint’s hearing back. He had been deaf for a long time now, and she wondered how Clint could handle living without sound for so long.  
Well… That wasn't all true. Natasha knew that Clint could hear some things, but they had to be extremely loud, and to him, as he told her, they sounded muddy. Her voice sounded like Fury’s voice, and Bruce’s voice, and everyone else’s.  
It bothered Natasha. This man saved her life. This man loved her, trusted her, fought beside her. And he did it all without being able to hear her voice since the accident.  
She knocked on Bruce and Tony’s door before she let herself into the helicarrier lab.  
“Banner, Stark.”  
“Good morning, Natasha, it's good to see you. It's always nice to have a fresh face in here.”  
“Well now that you're here, what do you plan to ask us. You wouldn't come here without a request, I know you too well.”  
Natasha took a deep breath and asked, “I’ve asked you before, is there anything you can do to fix Clint’s hearing? Anything, even if it's temporary?”

She walked away slightly defeated. It always deflated Natasha when she knew that she couldn't help him…  
Natasha walked down towards the infirmary. Clint had been in here since their first brush with Loki. Since then, with all the sounds of explosions and what not, Clint’s hearing had been getting worse than it was before. He could barely hear at all anymore.  
Clint was getting to the point where he might never hear again, even with hearing aids.  
It scared her. She remember talking with him about it.  
Natasha knocked on the door, and as she thought, he didn’t react. She let herself into Clint’s hospital room. He wasn’t paying attention as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and turned quickly, taking a sigh of relief as he saw her.  
“I didn't’ hear you come in.”  
“I knocked.”  
He read her lips, “I figured.”  
She sat down on his bed, looking at him. She didn’t say anything for a moment, not wanting to speak because she knew that his ears were still swollen, so she signed to him: (I asked Banner and Stark about your ears again).  
A small smile crept across his lips as he read that, asking, “Well, I’m guessing they didn’t give you the answer you wanted?” She shook her head. He looked down, “I thought they wouldn’t.”  
Natasha looked at her feet before she signed, (You’re not getting better, Barton. It worries me that you might never hear us again).  
Clint smiled softly, “I know...and it terrifies me, but not for the reason you think.”  
She looked up at him and mouthed, “What is it then?” He pat the space next to him on the bed so she would sit down. He sat down by her, before he turned and said, “Even if I was never going to hear another thing again, I would like to hear one thing.”  
She turned to him, waiting to hear what it was, and he turned to look her in the eye before he said, “I wish I could hear your voice...just one more time...that's all I ask for…” Natasha felt like Clint had punched her in the heart. He was hearing impaired when he was trying to kill her for the first time. Even after then, before his ears got worse, he used to tease her about how monotonous her voice was. “I want to hear it clearly...so I can memorize it...never forget it...even when my hearing is completely destroyed. Then I want to hear it...play over and over in my dreams.”  
Natasha was almost at a loss for words but two managed to pass her lips, “Why mine?”  
Clint smiled and told her clearly, “Because I love you. I always have, Natasha Romanoff.” For a moment, she swore her ears weren’t working, but the way kept smiling at her reminded her that she was indeed not dreaming.  
He placed a hand on her shoulder, “I want to hear you again, Widow.”  
Her voice caught in her throat for a second before she said, “Clint, even if it’s the last thing I do...I will get you to hear one more time.” His rough calloused hand found her gloved one, and gave it a firm squeeze. 

Bruce shook his head and said, “Natasha, I can’t guarantee it’ll work. You’re asking for an earpiece never used on a person before. We don’t know how Clint’s already damaged lobes will react to it.”  
Natasha pressed him, “Please, Doctor Banner, you’re the only choice I have to ask-”  
Tony interrupted from the back, “Um, excuse me missy?”  
She rolled her eyes and told him, “Stark, you’ve had no experience building medical aids before.”  
Bruce pulled up a prototype on his computer screen for her to see, “It would be stronger than most hearing aids and a lot more focused at picking up sensitive sounds in stealth mode. But, again the problem remains that it has never been tested on a person before.”  
Natasha bit her lip before saying , “Then don’t-”  
A voice cut them out, “I’ll try it, Doctor.” Turning around, all three of them saw Clint sitting in the back of the room quietly.  
Tony commented, “Wow, for even her not to notice you, you’re getting better Barton.”  
Natasha asked, “Are you sure Clint, this could ruin your hearing for good-”  
Clint stood up and approached them, “Natasha, I know what I’m getting myself into. If this is the last time I can hear, I’ll take it to hear one last time.”  
Tony asked, “And what’s so important that you’d risk going deaf for? Beatles albums, screams of adoring fans, porn?”  
Bruce hushed Tony, “Stark, the reason isn’t relevant. Right now we know that he’s ready to take the risk, and I’ll start working on this prototype.”  
Tony asked, “Even if there's no guarantee it’ll work?”  
Clint said, “No risk, no reward.”

Bruce attached the piece to Clint’s ears, saying, “We’re going to turn this up slowly. Very slowly, Stark. He could go deaf if we mess up anything.” Clint sat in a leaning chair, Bruce at the back of his head, Tony at the computer, and Natasha at his side.  
Bruce said, “Slowly, Stark. Start at 5% base power.” They increased it slowly to about 25% clarity, when Hawkeye could tell the differences between Tony and Bruce’s voices. Natasha had been silent up to that point.  
Clint held his hand up for them to stop before saying, “Natasha…”  
She asked, “Can you hear me Clint?”  
Clint smiled and laughed softly before he said, “Your voice...it’s...it’s beautiful.”  
Natasha covered her mouth as tears started leaking, “Y-You can…”  
Clint nodded and held out his hands, “I can. And it’s the prettiest voice I’ve ever heard.” She came closer and hugged the man who had shown her mercy and taught her that love and friendship were acceptable.


End file.
